You Found Me
by Inner Dragon
Summary: Songfic. Kelly Clarkson's You Found Me. My first Fruits Basket fic... [real summary inside] Oneshot.


Hey. This is a new oneshot I've been working on……..mostly it just portrays some of my own feelings of sadness and depression…and how someone helped me. My first Fruits Basket fic…the characters aren't actually very important to the fic, but I thought it went well with Kyo/Tohru. This is also the first fic I've written in a while (um…I've kinda been on break lol) so it might not be so great anyway, and please excuse grammatical errors. Aight…

Fic info…

**Sum:** Songfic, to Kelly Clarkson's "You Found Me". Kyo reflecting about how his life changed when Tohru entered it.

**Warnings:** Might be confusing, mild cussing

**Pairings: **Implied Kyoru

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FB..Takaya-sensei does.

**Dedication:** Dedicated to one of my best friends, and my only twin, Jess. xx for helping me work through my own depression and staying by me no matter what.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo smiled. For the first time in his life, he could see a light at the end of the tunnel. For the first time, everything felt all right, and he had a feeling that things would turn out okay. And he also knew that it was all thanks to the outsider, the one who he had so violently pushed away at first, the one named Tohru Honda.

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is,_

_Please don't wake me from this high._

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I can't believe…_

Kyo wrapped his arms around his knees as he stared up at the glimmering stars. He knew that he had been so lost before, like a little child, holding onto the hand of his shishou. He had been wallowing in self-pity, of being the cat, of not being considered a true part of the Sohmas, he had been scared of the prospect of being locked up in that damned cage someday, like all cats before him. He had struggling to accept that he really was a monster as Akito kept repeating. He was scared of himself, of his true form. He needed a guiding light, someone who would tell him it was okay, and that no matter what he was, he was good. He needed a mother who would whisper things like that into his ears. But then he now had someone so much better than a mother. He had found someone he loved beyond all else. But had he really found her?

_You found me when no-one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

And Kyo couldn't help but reflect on just how far they had both gotten since that fateful day they had met. She had become the first person to know the Sohma secret, and that meant a lot to Kyo. In time, he had mellowed a little, stopping fighting so much with Yuki… "damn rat," Kyo mumbled…and had grown concerned over someone other than himself. He had stopped constantly wallowing in his self-pity and gotten concerned over Tohru-kun's welfare too. Everyone, Shigure included, said it was a good thing that Kyo had something to care for. It made him less self-centered, and opened his eyes to other's problems, outside of his own. All in all, they had all traveled a long way since Tohru-kun came to live with them.

_So, here we are,_

_And that's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe…_

Before Tohru, Kyo had no sense of where he was, where he was going, where he was meant to be. Who he was. He was in a shell before Tohru came, and pulled him out with her stupid, goofy ways, and idiotic expressions, clumsy falls and accidents, and beautiful, innocent smiles. She had been both his savior, and his downfall, all in one. She saved him from the darkness, but now he was scared of what was to come, he was scared of it all being taken away. She had given him his wings to fly, yet now he was scared of falling once again. Falling into darkness. Tohru was the only one who had seen him as more than a disgusting monster, as more than a burden. Even Kagura never truly loved him, he knew it was only pity, he knew by the look in her brown eyes. But scared of falling as he was, it was a fear he enjoyed, because he finally had the freedom he had been wishing for for so damn long.

_And I was hiding_

'_Till you came along_

_And showed me where I belong…_

_You found me_

_When no-one else was lookin'_

_How did you know?_

_How did you know?!_

Whatever would come, would come, Kyo knew there was no use being afraid of it. But what he knew was that he would never let go of Tohru, he would hold her for all days to come, protect her above all else, and love her beyond anything.

_You found me_

_When no-one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the thing in between!_

_You found me_

"Never letting you go Tohru," Kyo murmured, smiling as he spotted Tohru appear over the edge of the roof. He sat there, watching her brown curls tumble about beautifully in the soft breeze as she climbed onto the roof to join him. It had become one of their favorite pastimes, just sitting there on the roof, watching the stars together, talking about things they would never dare to talk about with anyone else. But tonight, there was no conversation, just a quiet understanding passing between the two of them. There was no need for any conversation, what needed to be said could be said without words.

_You found me…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished! Well? How was it? Review, please! Reviewers receive…

Chibi Kyo plushies!! That transform into cute little orange kittens when hugged by a Tohru Honda plushie… (they do change back…)

Warning: If a Kagura plushie gets to close to a chibi Kyo plushie…you might find that the Kagura plushie won't give it back!!

Review and enjoy your plushies!


End file.
